Buffy & Angel talk on MSN Messenger
by L.L Stewart
Summary: So this is another quirky fic that I am writing, there's 3 parts, doesn't have really much plot, just trying to get my muse back. Sorry for any mistakes! Feedback is greatly appreciated, it helps me write better!
1. Buffy messages Angel

So this is another quirky fic that I am writing, there's 3 parts, doesn't have really much plot, just trying to get my muse back. Sorry for any mistakes! Feedback is greatly appreciated, it helps me write better!

I'm sorry 

Angel sat down at his desk and growled, '_What had he been thinking? Going to Rome, hoping to be reunited with Buffy_.' He laughed harshly, '_She was not his girl anymore. Hadn't been for a long time. What did he expect would happen? That she would forgive him for all the lies, for him taking over this evil law firm? That she'd tell him she was baked...that she was cookies_.' "Yeah right" Angel snarled, '_Spike had a better chance with her, then he did_.'

Angel frowned, and his eyes glistened with tears, his office door opened, and he brushed them away quickly and looked up to the person disturbing him.

"Angel? I'm going home for the night, do you need anything before I leave?" Harmony asked, a small smile setting on her lips.

A ding echoed around Angel and he glanced at his secretary for a moment, before looking down at the computer in front of him, another small ding was heard, and he noticed the email notification on his screen.

Harmony smiled, moving over towards his desk, reaching over him and clicking on the email notification, she brought up his account quickly, and turned to face him.

"You have new messages, you should probably read them, might be important." She moved away, waiting for him to excuse her. Angel nodded and she said goodnight quickly and scurried out of the room.

Angel sighed in frustration and stood up, moving to the freshly brewed coffee, he poured himself a cup and sat back down in the leather chair.

'Well I mine as well, get some work done' He mumbled. His brown eyes glanced at the computer screen, "Buffy Summers" He leaned forward, reaching for the cursor and clicking on his beloved's name.

* * *

><p><em>Angel<em>

I have received news that you were in Rome and that Spike and you stopped by. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out. I was in Spain, collecting more Slayers, almost two dozen..._two dozen more that I do not have room for_.

I really wish you would have contacted me, instead of Giles and Andrew. Giles actually has pretty much put out a strict order to all the slayers, that you or any one associated with you is not to be helped, and that you are classified as an enemy.

I am so sorry for everything. I have not been in contact with Giles, since, Faith, Andrew, Giles and 100 slayers went to England to rebuild the Watchers Council 6 months ago.

Willow, Xander, Dawn and I stayed behind, searching for more Slayers...building a home.

I'm sorry I'm rambling. Let's get back to the point of this whole emaill.

Giles might have told you that we won't help you, and that you're the _ENEMY_, but_ YOU'RE _not the enemy, not to me.

_Please believe me._

Always,

Buffy

* * *

><p>Buffy sighed heavily as she hit the send button. 'No turning back now Buffy' She mumbled, turning toward the center of the room, she glanced nervously toward her friends.<p>

"Now we wait" She said, lifting herself of the chair and towards the small kitchen. "Are you guys sure you wanna do this with me? I can go on my own, I can...

"No Buffy" Riley interrupted, moving away from the window and towards her.

"We go where you go! If this is what you want. We will help, right? Riley asked, glancing at the others around the room.

"Of course" Willow chirped, sitting down at the computer and clicking on the msn messenger on the right hand corner. "Why don't we just add him, there we go. "

Buffy smiled, moving back over to the computer. Buffy glanced curiously at her friend, "What are you doing?"

Willow smiled, standing up and taking Buffy's hand in her own and squeezing tightly, "We are with you all the way, I'll never turn my back on you again" She whispered.

Tears filled the Slayers eyes and she crushed her best friend into a hard hug.

"Thank you Will!"

The witch smiled, glancing at the other members in the room, "Let's give Buffy some privacy, its been a long day!"

Xander, Dawn, Sam and Riley all nodded, giving Buffy hopeful looks before leaving her room.

"Message him" Willow whispered, and headed out of the room. Buffy smiled, pulling out the chair and taking a seat.

* * *

><p>A huge smile appeared across the vampire's face and he glanced at the clock on the desk.<p>

7:45 pm, June 1st.

He was about to reply when a small box appeared in front of him.

_Buffy Summers would like to be your contact. Do you accept?_

Angel nodded, clicking the yes button.

Buffy: Angel? Are you there?

Angel: Buffy? Is that really you?

Buffy: Yes it's really me. Willow set me up and added you.

Angel: God Buffy, I miss you," Angel swallowed hard, Are you still in Spain?

Buffy smiled, she moved her chair closer, "Yes, we are leaving in two days. Staying at some cheap motel. It's not bad thou, I got Willow and Xander and Dawn helping and Riley and his wife Sam, came along to help out.

Angel: Riley has a _wife_?

Buffy laughed, even though her and Angel were typing to each other, she could still see his beautiful, dark orbs, staring at her curiously.

Buffy: Yeah, long story. I guess there's alot we both need to tell eachother, isn't there?

Angel: I'm so sorry for everything Buffy. I've done some really bad things I'm not proud of since I left you all those years ago. I was doing good, helping the hopeless and now... I don't know what I am doing. I feel so lost...So alone.

Angel cursed himself for opening up to Buffy

Buffy: No Angel, don't say that.. I'm so sorry Angel, for everything. What Giles did...I'm so sorry.

Angel: I'm glad that that's not what you really feel. I supposed its my own fault, for ever getting into this mess. I'm sorry, Buffy.

Angel sighed, moving back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee.

Buffy: Is it that bad Angel?

* * *

><p>"Angel. We have a situation" Gunn said, appearing in front of the Vampire. "Caritas was blown up last night, Everyone else if there right now."<p>

"WHAT? Do we know what happened? Who it was?" Angel asked, before looking back down to the chat with Buffy.

"Not sure Angel, but it's pretty bad. 100 demons/humans dead."

Angel glanced at Gunn, fear crossing his features, "Is Lorne alright?"

Gunn smiled slightly, " Yeah, he's a little bruised and shaken up, but he's alive."

Angel sighed heavily, "Oh good. Let me finish up here and I'll see you in the lobby in five."

Buffy: Angel are you still there?

The ding of the instant messenger went off and Gunn glanced surprisingly at his friend. " You're on Msn Messenger now? Angel, I think you have finaly jumped into the 21st century" Gunn laughed, and smiled toward his good friend,"See you in five"

Gunn left the room quickly and Angel's eyes shot back to his computer screen. He typed quickly.

Angel: Buffy, something has happened and I need to leave. I don't want to, but I'm needed, could we talk later?

Buffy: Yes of course, is everything okay?

Angel: Don't know, big explosion at a friends club. 100 casualties...Could I call you later?

Buffy: Oh my god, I'm sorry Angel, I hope your friends are ok. I don't have a phone, but Riley and Sam do. His number is 226-5467 I'll let him know you'll be calling. Angel, be careful.

Angel: I will. Buffy, thank you!

Angel closed the messenger screen, got up out of the chair, grabbing his leather jacket and exiting the lobby. A smile formed his lips. Maybe he was wrong...maybe there was hope for him and Buffy.

* * *

><p>It had been almost 24 hours since Angel and his friends, were back at Wolfram and Hart. The last day they had been searching for who blew up Cartias, and why?<p>

Angel sighed, as he entered his apartment. He slipped off his jacket and shoes and found the light switch, he flicked the switch before heading to the fridge for some blood. He was extremely hungry. He grabbed the container of blood and headed into the living room. His dark eyes glanced at the laptop on the couch and he snatched it up.

Angel took a sip of his blood and sat on the leather couch, he clicked on the msn messenger on the side of his screen.

He glanced at his online contacts and frowned. No Buffy. He placed the laptop on the table in front of him and finished his blood.

He lifted himself off the couch and headed for his jacket, in search for his cell phone reaching in his pocket and pulling it out, he flipped it open.

* * *

><p>Angel realized it had been about 15 mins, he was still staring at his cell phone, his finger on the dial button. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.<p>

He wasn't ready to hear her voice yet.

He scurried back to the couch and reached for the laptop, he clicked Buffy's name for instant chat.

Angel: Buffy. I'm sorry it's so late. It's been a long 24 hours. Are you awake?

Buffy: Hi! Yes, I am. just got back from patrolling. Busy night. There's alotta vamps here.

Angel chuckled, lifting himself off the couch he headed for his room. Placing the laptop on the bed before quickly shredding his shirt and pants. He slipped into bed and pulled the laptop on to his legs and leaned back against the headboard.

Angel: Yeah, spent some time there in the early 1900's. Very old fashioned and very religious. Did you get to take some time for sightseeing? It's beautiful there.

Buffy: Unfortunetly no. it's been all work and no play. As soon as we get back to Rome, I am taking some time.

Angel: You're? Any place in particular?

Buffy chewed at her bottom lip nervously, as she hit the send button.

Buffy: That depends on you


	2. Buffy & Angel talk

Angel: That depends on me? Does that mean you're coming to LA?

Buffy smiled slightly and glanced at the alarm clock it was 7pm. They were already in LA. They landed at 5pm. She reached for her bottle of water and took a huge chug.

Buffy: I'm not really sure, I thought I'd stop by and see my dad, but we all know he won't be there, he never is. I thought maybe if you had some time. Maybe we could go for coffee? Or a drink? I'd say dinner, but it wouldn't be that entertaining for you, since you don't need to eat. I know your really busy though and I don't want to intrude.

Angel smiled, his brown eyes, filling up with tears.** I'll always want you Buffy. **

Angel: Yeah, it's been a little hectic. there always seems to be something turning up, but my team can handle it. I'd love to have dinner with you. Or coffee, or whatever it is you want to do. It would take my mind of whats happening here.

Buffy: Good...I'd really like that. Angel, Is there anything I can do?

Angel: Maybe. Let's see if you still want to help me after we talk.

Buffy: You know I never thought I would see the day that you would be using a computer, instant messaging. You definitely have changed Angel. I miss you.

Angel sighed, his long fingers brushing over the laptop screen, over his beloved's name.

Angel: I miss you too Buffy, more than you'll ever know.

Buffy : I know this is none of my business and you don't have to answer me, since I have no right asking, but, Is it true you are dating a werewolf?

Angel laughed, leaning back against the headboard more.

Angel: I...I'm not sure how to answer that right now Buffy. Her name is Nina, I've been helping her cope with it. She just realized what she is, she's scared and doesn't know what to do. I've been spending alot of time with her, yes, but we have not been intimate, if thats what you want to know. We have been helping each other. She's just a friend, for now.

Buffy: I'm sorry Angel. I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business. I-

Angel smiled at the awkwardness of Buffy's text. Even though she was thousands of miles away, he could still feel the jealousy radiating off of her.

Angel: What are you doing? Should I let you go, so you can go to sleep, it's probably pretty late there.

Buffy was really nervous, angry, jealous, everything she shouldn't be. It wasn't if her and Angel were together, they hadn't been together in over 5 years, but it still bothered her, knowing someone else was enjoying his company instead of her.

Buffy: I was thinking of pizza and a big glass of coke.

Angel: Hungry?

Buffy: Very! I think I'm going to go get some. Care to join me Angel?

Angel laughed, closing his eyes. _God how he missed her_**_._**

Angel: I wish.

Buffy: There's a great pizza place right down from Wolfram and Hart, little Italian shop, can't remember what its called. Meet me there in 30mins.

Angel: You're here?

Buffy: See you soon Angel!

She reached for the web cam and smiled as she hit 'take a picture' She right clicked the picture and sent it to his IM. **Would you like to view the picture Buffy Ann Summers sent you**

Angel smiled, clicking the link, a picture of Buffy, his beloved popped on the screen, and his undead heart skipped a beat.

Angel: You look beautiful. You dyed you hair?

Buffy smiled, slipping the purse over her shoulder, she typed one last thing before , turning her laptop off. She stopped by the mirror, "You can do this Buffy, it's just a pizza and coke. Thats all. " She swallowed nervously and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Angel smiled, staring at the pic of Buffy in front of him. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered. His messenger dingned and he glanced back to their chat screen.<p>

Buffy: Can't wait to see you!

**Buffy Summers has left the conversation.**

The dark-haired vampire laughed and reached for his leather duster on the back of his chair and exited his office, running right into Spike.

"Bloody hell Angelus."

"Don't call me that!" Angel snapped, his eyes darkening. He didn't want to deal with Spike tonight.

"I don't have time for this Spike, I'll see you later." Angel turned quickly before Spike could say anything and was out of the building. He glanced across the street at the small flower shop that was owned by a sweet, old German man. He crossed the street, as the old man was closing the door,"George!" Angel yelled, " Could I still get some flowers?" George smiled, his wrinkled face brightened at the sight of the Vampire.

"Oh yes Angel, of course. Anything for you. " George opened the door more and Angel thanked him before slipping past him into the dark shop.

"Could I get a dozen roses?" Angel asked, leaning against the counter, his hands slipping in his pocket. "Oh and can I get half white, half red please.."

George smiled and nodded rushing over to the refrigerator and opening the glass doors, he put together a bouquet quickly and handed it to Angel. "No charge. I hope she likes them!"

Angel thanked the man and exited the store, his eyes glanced at the pizza place a few blocks away and he became nervous. He gripped the bouquet tighter in his hand.  
><strong><br>'Here goes nothingl'**

TBC


End file.
